


Day Eleven: Prepared

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [11]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Eleven: Prepared

Jonathan needed to always be ready for every eventuality. He carried a backpack chock full of emergency supplies. It was a literal safety net; something, always something, in the event of a need. He read how-to books on safety procedures, went to first aid classes, knew CPR, and studied maps to memorise the nearest hospital.

Which is why, on Sunday, 2 December, he was so surprised to find that he was unprepared. It was unprecedented. This never happened to him. He always had a way out, a contingency plan. But 'always' ended here.

Here, in the library, with a very cute boy standing in front of him saying, "Do you mind if I share your study room?"

Jonathan stopped. He stopped studying. He stopped reading. He stopped breathing, and he stopped thinking.The only thing floating through his vacant mind was the very cute boy.

Since when were boys cute? Boys were just boys. Jonathan was a boy. He shared the bathroom with other boys. HIs roommate was a boy. His brother was a boy. His english professor was a boy.

And yet, thinking of all the boys he knew didn't seem to be helping. Because this wasn't just a boy. This was a very cute boy.

So the cute bit was the problem. Well, who else was cute? His cat was cute. His little sister was cute, but in a very different way. His neighbour growing up was cute.

Oh, fuck. His neighbour growing up... was also a boy! Did this mean that Jonathan thought boys were cute?

He could feel his face getting hot. The very cute boy was standing there, head tilted to the side. He looked concerned.

It was a charming look on him, Jonathan thought. He coughed. "Oh, yeah, of course you can share."

The very cute boy smiled. He had an adorable smile, too. "Thanks."

Jonathan put his head back down.

Apparently, he thought boys were cute.


End file.
